degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ThisOnePerson/Real World: Degrassi
I have not seen the actual show, so sorry for inaccuracy. But this is pretty much about Maya, Miles, Zoe, Zig, and Tristan living in a house together and it's pretty much a ghetto ass reality show. I hope you all enjoy it~ Toronto, Canada. 5 teenagers sign up to live in a house together for 8 weeks. They have never met each other before and are willing to take the challenge of handling any drama that's thrown at them. Here are the house mates: Maya: My name is Maya Matlin, I'm 14 years old and I really need to have some time off because I've been going through some unbearable shit and I just need a nice long break with some new faces. Hopefully there aren't any two faced bitches or sleazy ass guys here to ruin that for me because even though I'm small and cute, I will cause a fucking riot if you think you can fuck with me. Zig: Wazzup, bitches. I'm Zig Novak, a man of 16 and I'm the most dangerous person to ever step foot in this house. I promise I will cause tons of issues for everyone for the next two months because that's what I'm about, so watch the fuck out. Women are my weakness, so ladies, watch the fuck out because Ziggy Smalls is here and is more than ready to party. Miles: Hey there, I'm Miles Hollingsworth...the third and I just really fucking hate my parents. I'm only a sophmore in high school and I'm ready to start my post secondary career because my so-called 'posh' lifestyle is complete bullshit. But right now, I'm just going to get away from that for a while, make some new friends, and maybe tap some ass. Zoe: Zoe Rivas here and I am 100% ready to fuck shit up and make some bitches miserable! I had the most glamourous job one could ever have, but then those fuckers fired my ass. Sucks to be them because they just got rid of the best thing to ever fucking happen to them. Hopefuly these bitches stay the fuck out of my way or I'll probably get kicked out, which is something none of us want. Tristan: Your favourite diva Tristan Milligan is in the fucking house! I'm not here to make any friends or hook up with any jock strap manwhores. Watching bitches fight is my fucking weakness. I will always have wine that I stole from my parents handy whenever shit gets out of control, so I'm probably going to black the fuck out. -Maya and Tristan arrive at the house- Maya: Can I just live here forever? Tristan: Eh, nothing too special. I'm Tristan by the way. Maya: I'm Maya. -Zoe arrives- Zoe: Okay bitches the queen has arrived! Time to bow the fuck down! Tristan: Ooooh I like you already. I'm Tristan. Zoe: I'm Zoe, the fun of this house. Maya: Hey, I'm Maya! Zoe: Hey, girl! -they shake hands- -confessionals- Zoe: Maya seems so cute and sweet. Too bad she looks like the type of bitch that would rat me the fuck out for something. Maya: Zoe scares me a little. Maybe she's not so bad. -back to house- Zoe: Okay, bitches. I'm going to claim a room before a catfight breaks out because I just got my nails and hair done and it's just for worth it for the next hour. Maya: You do that. -Zig arrives- Zig: Time for shit to be fucked up because the Zig man is here! -Maya and Tristan look at each other and roll their eyes- -confessionals- Tristan: So this Zig guy that looks like fucking Danny Zuko just walks the fuck in and acts obnoxious as shit. Is he like Zoe's twin brother because I don't know how to feel about this. -back to house- Zig: -plops on couch- So like, is this the type of thing where 10 guys are going to fight over just one girl because I will head out the fucking door if that's the case. Tristan: No, there's another girl here who I think you will get along just fine with. Zig: Ooooh, me likey. Where is she? Zoe: Right here, bitch! Zig: And who is this sexy little devil? Zoe: Zoe Riva, and you are? Zig: Zig Novak, the only real man to ever step foot in this house. -kisses her on the hand- -confessionals- Maya: Match made in Hell! Tristan: They'll be at it on the couch in no time. Zig: These girls are fucking HOT. The blonde one is an adorable type of hot, which are always fun. Then there's Zoe... oh Zoe. That girl is all kinds of sexy and she's me with tits. I think this'll be a great experience -back to house- -Miles arrives- Miles: Hey guys! -confessionals- Zig: Oh my god, are you fucking serious right now? This guy is a straight up pussy! -back to house- Miles: I'm Miles and what's going on right now? Zoe: We're just figuring out who's going to fuck who. I think I'll take you into consideration, sweet pea. -confessionals- Zoe: I think I'm going to get laid big time here. Miles is fucking hot as hell, looks like he has a shit ton of money, and knows how to fuck. Zig on the other hand is walking, talking sex. He looks like he does lots of illegal things and I like me a bad boy. Can I please just fuck them both at the same time? None for Maya. Maya: These two boys are really cute. But, Zig looks like the type of guy my parents would fucking hate and I don't think I stand a chance since he'll have his eyes glued to Zoe the whole time. Miles seems great and knows how to respect a girl. I hope I can get to know him. Tristan: Okay, who the fuck put me in this house with all of these ragedy ass bitches? Miles walks in wearing the ugliest fucking polo shirt I have seen in my entire life. I like shit, some bitch wearing a trash bag as a better chance of being in Fashion Week than he does. Zig is fucking sleazy and probably has too many STD's and is more than likely on a first name basis with the police. Don't get me started on that fucking skank Zoe. She literally fails at strutting her stuff like she's a Kardashian or some shit. Bitch, no. And Maya, who has no personality at all is the only decent person in this house. At least she seems easy to clean up because that basic ass bitch needs some fixing! Category:Blog posts